


First Meeting

by orangesherbert06



Series: Marah [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesherbert06/pseuds/orangesherbert06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah was ready to start a new life with her friend, Mia, after a horrible break-up. Little did she know that the man with the van she hired will be way more than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, hello! This is my first Cabin Pressure story. Its going to be a series of one-shots between my character Sarah and Martin. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it!

Sarah had more items than she realized when she had finished backing. She was ready to move on with her life and leave that no good lying asshole behind her. He could have the damn apartment if he wanted. Sarah brushed her brown hair out of her face. All her boxes and furniture was out on the sidewalk waiting for the mover to come. The furniture was already taken to storage by her dad while her other items would go with her. She was ready to start a new in Fitton. 

“Sarah! Is this the last one?” Her friend Mia called out as she brought down another box to the curb. Her frizzy red head was pulled back in a bun. Sarah ran to help her friend carry the last heavy box.  
“I think so,” she said as they dropped the box down with next to the pile. Mia wiped her forehead. The two girls surveyed the items. Sarah wiped her hands off on her soffie shorts. 

“God I can’t believe how much stuff I actually have. I’m not leaving a single damn thing here. I never want to step foot in this place ever again.” Sarah said glaring back at the apartment complex. Mia wrapped her arm around Sarah’s shoulder. 

“Trust me girly, I know. That is why you are moving in with me! Fitton here we come!” Mia shouted while throwing her hands up in the air. Sarah laughed at her friend’s excitement. She really could not thank her friend enough. Mia had been the first friend to hear about how Sarah caught Andrew with another girl in their apartment. Hell, Mia came and picked her up—well after throwing a punch at Andrew. Sarah stayed at Mia’s apartment in Fitton while they decided what was going to happen. Obviously Sarah was moving out. She did not give Sarah the opportunity to say no before deciding that Sarah would live with her until she was comfortable enough to live on her own or able to find an flat. Sarah really did owe her so much. 

“Hey, where is that moving company you called?” Mia asked, bringing Sarah out of her train of thought. 

“Any minute. He said that he would arrive by 10. Its 10 now.” Sarah said. She checked her watch. Mia shrugged before plopping down on the curb. 

“Okay, sounds good!” Sarah joined her friend. They talked about what they were going to do with some of her boxes and such while waiting for the moving company. The topic of dinner was interrupted when the sound of a van pulled up. Mia looked at Sarah. 

“You hired a man with a van?” Sarah just shrugged. It was less expensive than hiring a moving company and less stress on her than moving all of it by herself. Before she could respond, the most adorable man she had ever seen stepped out of the driver’s side. The man’s ginger hair glowed in the sunlight. He had a lean built that will still muscular from what she could tell through his tight black shirt and jeans. 

“H-hello! I’m Martin from Icarus Removal!” He held out his hand to the girls. Sarah got up and shook his hand while Mia blatantly check out the merchandise. Sarah rolled her eyes at her friend. Poor Martin was growing positively red at the attention. “Ehem, i-is this the stuff?” He pointed to the large pile of boxes. Sarah nodded. Martin began to the move the boxes onto the van without another word to the girls. He actually seemed glad to not talk to them. Sarah couldn’t help but to appreciate the scene before her. She could almost see all his back muscles move as he lifted box after heavy box. 

“See something you want to take home?” Mia whispered, nudge Sarah back to the real world. Sarah glared at her.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She did not want Mia thinking about things. Mia thinking about things led to bad things happening. They were always bad things. Mia cocked her eyebrow at the girl.  
“Sure, you don’t. Well with THAT being the case I am going to head back early and start dinner. BYE!” Mia waved as she made her way to her car. Sarah stared at her in shock.

“Wait! You’re my ride!” She called out as Mia shut her door. All she could do was watch as her friend drove away, waving out the window. ‘That cheeky…’Sarah thought. What was she going to do now? She had no possible way of getting to the flat now unless she asked the moving guy for a ride. Great, just what she wanted to do. Get in a van with a complete stranger. Granted the stranger was adorable and seemed like a sweet person to talk to and…

“No, bad Sarah, bad.” She said softly to herself. This was not the right time or place to be thinking like that. She had broken up with Andrew over a week and half ago. She needed time to think and sort out her life. There was no way that there was time to focus on anyone else but herself. Besides, it was too soon. But, then again. Deep down she knew that she did not love Andrew like she had before. However, her resolve stood firm. First things first though. Sarah walked back over to the moving guy-Martin.

“Um, Martin was it?” She asked as he walked back over to the now small pile. He looked up her with a confused smile.

“Yes?” Sarah took a deep breath. This was going to be awkward no matter how she would word this.

“Um, well, my friend just took off and she was supposed to be my ride back to the apartment. I was wondering since you’re taking my stuff there anyway if I could possible ride there with you since she left me behind?” She asked rushing. Martin just stared at her, still trying to comprehend what she had just asked. Turning beet red, he scratched his head.

“I guess, it would be all right. I mean its not like its out of my way. OH! God, no I mean even it was out of my way I would take you. DRIVE YOU. Oh, God.” Martin was getting completely flustered and could not stop rambling. Sarah chuckled at the adorableness. This man was really something else. She placed a comforting hand on his arm and smiled.

“Thank you, Martin.” Martin smiled back at her. Sarah helped Martin load the last few boxes into the van before they both jumped in. The drive was filled with conversation covered in awkward moments that made Sarah smile. Yes, this was going to be a great start to a brand new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and just in case...I own nothing but series 1-3 on cd. Yep. That's all. I hope you enjoyed the story! *hugs* Cheers!


End file.
